Mi Querida Princesa
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: Es la historia de amor de Karkat Vantas con Sora Kuro, es un fanfic de Fantroll con un personaje canon. PD: Sora Kuro le pertenece a ScarletMakara este fanfic es hecho para ella
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Querida Princesa**

Había una vez una joven princesa que vivía en un castillo en el cielo, ella era una troll alta sangre acuática, pero a pesar de ser acuática ella vivía en el cielo, el castillo en donde ella vivía estaba oculto entre las nubes, difícil de ver a simple vista. Su nombre era Sora Kuro, ella fue privada de salir de su castillo, no podía salir ni si quiera para ver lo que hay en la tierra y conocer a más trolls, y para la pobre joven princesa su ancestra le había arreglado su futuro con otro troll alta sangre acuático con quien se casaría cuando creciera, pero a Sora no le gustaba aquel troll príncipe el cual sería su esposo.

Por otro lado en la tierra había un campesino, un troll mutante quien tenía deseos de ser caballero, ese era su sueño, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo puesto a que nadie aceptaba a un mutante y mucho menos como un caballero. Su nombre era Karkat Vantas, quien vivía en una pequeña aldea debajo del castillo de los Kuro, y junto con él vivía su fiel moirail Gamzee Makara el bufón y su austicipe Terezi Pyrope quién tenía el sueño de ser una justiciera y un caballero reconocido por todos al igual que Karkat.

Un día la joven princesa planea escaparse una noche con ayuda de una compañera que de vez en cuando venía a visitarla, juntas comienzan a escabullirse e intentan burlar al guardián Andr, pero este las detecta y se cobra la vida de la troll que ayudaba a la joven princesa, pero Sora logro escapar aunque para poder escapar le había costado la vida de una fiel amiga, devastada con la perdida huyo lejos de su castillo terminando en el castillo de otro alta sangre, de un troll cuya sangre era la misma que Sora, pero lo que no sabía Sora era que ese príncipe que vivía en ese castillo, era uno de los más despiadados y avariciosos que había y además el que menos contacto tenía.

La joven princesa perdida le pide ayuda a aquel troll cuyo nombre era Eridan Ampora, triste y hambrienta toca la puerta de aquel gran castillo, y es recibida por uno de los muchos sirvientes que el príncipe Ampora tenía en el castillo, ya en la sala y a salvo, el príncipe Eridan se dirige a ella.

Sora: ¿Quién es usted?-dice inocente al mirar al troll acuático lleno de joyas y un atuendo parecido al de ella, a simple vista se notaba que era un príncipe y para no meterse en problemas la joven se apresuro en corregir su vocabulario-¿Quién es usted alteza?-dijo temerosa por su equivocación ante otro príncipe, aunque no había necesidad ya que era una princesa pero la pequeña no sabía cómo dirigirse a otro príncipe siendo ella una princesa.

Eridan se queda en silencio para observarla: Mmm… Eres una alta sangre...-dijo observándola y notando que es de su misma sangre-yo soy el príncipe Eridan Ampora-dijo presentándose ante Sora.

Sora: Un gusto, mi nombre es Sora Kuro, también soy una princesa-dijo acomodando sus lentes.

Eridan la mira: Humm… Aun eres una niña, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo también acomodando sus lentes.

Sora: Eh escapado de mi castillo y vengo a comenzar una nueva vida-dijo explicándole-aunque aún no he conseguido alguna casa en la cual vivir ni comida para sobrevivir-dijo soltando un ligero suspiro.

Eridan: Entiendo, puedes quedarte un tiempo en mi castillo niña-dijo sentándose al lado de ella, ya que el príncipe nunca tenía visitas y se sentía solo.

Sora sonríe: Gracias, muchas gracias príncipe Eridan-dijo soltando una risita.

Eridan: ¡No hay de que princesa Sora!-dijo educado-no por nada soy un príncipe, me convvertí en príncipe por mis buenas acciones y claro porque soy un alta sangre acuático, los que vvan hasta casi a la sima en el homospectrum como tu-dijo algo hipócrita en lo primero.

Sora: Si, aunque es difícil ser una princesa-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Eridan: vien vasta de palavrería, ¿te gusta la magia?-dijo sacando un libro grueso respecto al tema.

Sora mira el libro con ojos brillosos: ¡Claro que sí!-dijo acercándose a ver el libro.

Eridan: ¡Que vien! Entonces acércate, que vveras algo que te fascinara-dijo emocionado al saber que a alguien más como él le gusta la magia.

Y los dos príncipes alta sangre se quedaron esa tarde leyendo y comentando los libros de magia que el príncipe Ampora le mostraba a la princesa Kuro.

Pero volvamos con el campesino mutante, el otro protagonista de esta historia.

Karkat se encontraba en su casa con su fiel moirail, Karkat estaba algo depresivo por los miles de insultos que recibía de algunos vecinos por ser mutante, además de esas miradas de repulsión que obtenía de los policías que hacían sus paseos de vigilancia. Pero para eso tenía a su bufón para que lo animase, Gamzee se acerca al pobre de Karkat para consolarlo.

Gamzee: vAmOs KaRkAt DaMe UnA sOnRiSa-dijo con sus dos dedos índices tomando las puntas de la boca del mutante y forzándolo a hacer una sonrisa.

Karkat se queda mirando serio a su amigo: DEJAME TONTO, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR-dijo malhumorado.

Otra de las cosas por las cuales los trolls no se relacionan con Vantas es por su mal temperamento y por tener una boca amplia como la de un dragón siempre echándole fuego a quien le saludaba, aunque en vez de fuego son insultos en varios idiomas e idiomas que el mismo inventa.

Gamzee: vAmOs MeJoR aMiGo No Te EnOjEs CoNmIgO sOlO qUiErO qUe SoNrIaS-dijo tomando sus mejillas para estirarlas y formar una sonrisa en su boca.

Karkat intenta sacar las manos de su amigo de su rostro: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR.

Terezi entra interrumpiendo a estos dos moirails, Karkat al mirar que Terezi regresa de su entrenamiento como caballero, sonríe y va a recibirla con un abrazo.

Karkat: ¡TEREZI! ¡REGRESASTE! ¿CÓMO TE FUE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO?-dijo ansioso de saber cómo le va a su amiga, como él no podía ser caballero normalmente se alegraba por Terezi, además porque siente cierta atracción hacia ella desde hace mucho.

Terezi: HOL4 K4RK4T, M3 FU3 B13N 3N 3L 3NTR3N4M13NTO, D3RRIB3 4 UNOS CU4NTOS B4ND1DOS QU3 QU3R14N ROB4R UN PUE3STO D3 COM1D4-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de Vantas.

Gamzee suelta un bufido: sOn SoLo GeNtE dEbIlUcHa CoN lA qUe PeLeAs, PaRa QuE nO tE sIeNtAs MaL-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terezi: ¡GU4RD4 S1L3NC1O BUFON!-dijo riendo.

Karkat deja de abrazar a Terezi: ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HICISTE BUENAS ACCIONES CON LO QUE APRENDES.

Terezi: S1, L4 JUST1C14 S13MPR3 C4ER4 4 LOS M4LV4DOS 3N FORM4 D3 PUÑO-dijo haciendo puño su mano-COMO 4 T1 BUFON, T13N3S D3R3CHO 4 GU4RD4R S1L3NC1O, Y S1 LO V1OL4S R3C1B1R4S JUST1C14-decía triunfante.

Gamzee suelta otro bufido, odiaba a Terezi y no soportaba que lo llamase bufón, además no quería pelear con ella frente a Karkat por lo cual se retira a dormir.

Karkat ríe: CREO QUE ESPANTASTE A GAMZEE.

Terezi: S1, B13N 3S T4RD3 K4RK4T H4Y QU3 1R 4 DORM1R-dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Karkat se sonroja con tal acción y asiente: SI, VAMOS TEREZI-dijo yéndose junto a Terezi y entran a su habitación.

En la casa solo había una habitación porque era pequeña y los tres dormían en la misma cama, Terezi, Karkat y Gamzee se ponen la pijama y los tres se van a dormir pegados como si fuesen hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Querida Princesa **

**Capitulo 2: La Hermandad de Magos**

Los dos alta sangre después de haberse conocido se habían llevado bien gracias a su gusto por la magia, la joven princesa Kuro se sentía mejor que otros días ya que el comienzo de su nueva vida daba frutos y estaba feliz de que alguien de su misma sangre y lugar tuviese los mismos gustos que ella respecto a la magia. Ambos se encontraban en la sala del castillo del príncipe Ampora hablando sobre magia y jugando con sus varitas mágicas presumiendo su capacidad a modo de broma, aunque el príncipe Ampora presumía por ser un alta sangre mago.

Eridan: ¡Mira esto Sora! Mira mi increívle poder-dijo haciendo una pose digna de un rey y mostrando su varita, esta le brillaba la punta y se notaba la energía mágica que emanaba de ella.

Sora mira a Eridan con ojos brillantes: ¡Fantástico!-dijo sorprendida al ver al príncipe Ampora hacer magia-¡Haz un hechizo!-dijo emocionada.

Eridan: Por supuesto que lo hare, no te desesperes, déjame pensar-dijo pensando en algún hechizo para hacer, y en cuanto se le ocurrió algo, rápidamente apretó su varita y en dirección a un florero de ella sale un rayo destruyendo y pulverizando al florero.

Sora lo miraba con asombro: Un hechizo peligroso…-dijo acercándose al florero hecho polvo.

Eridan: Solo los profesionales como yo podemos hacer este tipo de hechizos, cuando crezcas talvvez puedas usarlo en vatalla.

Sora: Si lose, algún día aprenderé a hacer ese tipo de hechizos-dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones dejando su varita en su regazo para seguir observando a Eridan y su magia.

Eridan guarda su varita unos momentos y observa a Sora con curiosidad y su varita, se acerca a ella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sora: ¿Pasa algo?-dijo mirando con curiosidad al príncipe.

Eridan: Nada de tu incumvencia, pero quisiera vver que uses tu vvarita, no importa si haces algún hechizo sencillo-dijo señalando la varita de Sora.

Sora toma su varita mientras la mira sin saber qué tipo de hechizo hacer, pero asiente de igual forma y se levanta para hacer su demostración de lo que sabe respecto a la magia.

Eridan se sienta en un sillón al frente de Sora: Vien, estoy esperando, puedes comenzar-dijo observándola con algo de curiosidad.

Sora asiente y mira a su alrededor pensativa hasta tener una idea, con algunos movimientos con su varita señala al suelo y un rayo de energía mágica es disparado al suelo, este no se inmuta pero en menos de un segundo todas las cosas en la habitación en la que estaban los dos alta sangre comienzan a levitar.

Eridan mira las cosas asombrado pero disimula: Principiante, ese hechizo es para novvatos, pero nada mal-dijo mirando a Sora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sora sonríe ampliamente y se sube a uno de los sillones que levitaban y comienza a saltar alegremente por cada una de las cosas que levitaban riendo, se estaba divirtiendo, hasta llegar a donde Eridan.

Sora: Levántate Eridan, y diviértete-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca e invitarlo a que se levante y juegue con ella.

Eridan mira a Sora arqueando una ceja: ¿Divertirse?...-dijo pensativo y recibir un asentir de parte de la pequeña troll-vien no pierdo nada de tiempo-dijo levantándose y comenzando a saltar de cosa en cosa jugando con Sora.

Sora ríe alegre: ¡El que toque el suelo pierde!-dijo comenzando a saltar de cosa en cosa.

Eridan asiente: Yo ganare ya vveras, tu tocaras el suelo-dijo soltando una leve risa, se estaba divirtiendo.

Sora: No lo creo-dijo riendo y salta cerca de Eridan para empujarlo y que este caiga arriba de uno de los sillones.

Eridan se había asustado pero al caer a salvo suspiro de alivio y rio un poco. Después de un largo rato de jugar, Sora deja todo a la normalidad y ambos se disponen a descansar.

Sora: Eso fue muy divertido, hacía tiempo que no me divertía así-dijo sonriente.

Eridan: Si, además deves entrenarte vien en la magia, te hace falta mejorar vastante-dijo mirándola.

Sora asiente: Si, ¿tú me enseñaras a mejorar?-dijo mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

Eridan se pone a pensar durante un rato y asiente: Si, no vveo el porqué no, además alguien como yo, un profesional en esto debe repartir lo que save a un discípulo, y tú podrías ser mi discípula.

Sora: Genial, gracias Eridan, ¿mañana podríamos comenzar el entrenamiento?

Eridan asiente, Sora ríe alegre y da saltitos de alegría ya que aprenderá más hechizos.

Sora: ¡Estoy feliz!-dijo aun dando saltitos-Seremos como unos hermanos dispuestos a llegar a ser algunos de los magos más fuertes de toda alternia

Eridan se queda pensativo al escuchar "hermanos" pero asiente, le gustaba la idea de ayudarse mutuamente para llegar a ser magos poderosos y ese era el sueño del príncipe, ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia de Alternia.

Eridan: Me parece vien, comenzaríamos una hermandad de magos para poder alcanzar nuestras metas, y eso me parece muy vuena idea-dijo levantándose triunfador mientras se imaginaba a él como un mago poderoso en un futuro.

Sora asiente alegre y ambos comienzan a hablar sobre el futuro que les espera después de duros entrenamientos de magia.

Por otro lado nuestro joven campesino ya tenía su hermandad completa solo necesitaba de sus dos compañeros para seguir adelante. Él y su moirail de encontraban solos en la casa ya que la tercera estaba en su entrenamiento.

Karkat: QUE ABURRIDO, YA ANSÍO QUE TEREZI REGRESE Y QUE ME CUENTE TODO LO QUE HIZO-dijo sentado en una silla con su cara pegada en la mesa.

Gamzee: eLlA nO rEgReSaRa HaStA mAñAnA, y CuAnDo TeRmInE sU eNtReNaMiEnTo TaRdArA mAs Y lO sAbEs-dijo cruzado de brazos arto de escuchar ese nombre, no soportaba que nombraran el nombre de Terezi.

Karkat: ¡DEJA DE DEPRIMIRME GAMZEE!-dijo levantándose golpeando la mesa molesto-ESO YA LO SE NO HAY NECESIDAD DE QUE ME LO ESTES RECORDANDO-dijo molesto y desvía la mirada soltando un suspiro.

Gamzee se acerca a Karkat y lo abraza: tRaNqUiLo HeRmAnO, yO sIeMpRe EsTaRe aQuI pArA tI-dijo con una sonrisa.

Karkat: ESO LOSE, ADEMÁS TU TRABAJO NO ES DE IRSE HASTA AL OTRO PUEBLO, SOLO ERES UN BUFON-dijo soltando otro suspiro-SI NO FUESE UN MUTANTE YA ESTARÍA ENTRENANDO CON TEREZI-dijo volteándose para esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Gamzee le acaricia la cabeza a Karkat para consolarlo, Gamzee no ganaba mucho siendo bufón pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir y mantener a sus dos amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 3: Sueños**

Un día como cualquier otro en Alternia el campesino, Karkat, estaba entrenando con Terezi en su día libre, ella siempre entrenaba con Karkat en sus días libres con espadas de madera.

Terezi: LO 3ST4S H4C13NDO B13N K4RK4T-dijo mientras bloqueaba algunos ataques de este.

Karkat sonríe y sigue atacándola con movimientos que ella le había enseñado, pero no eran los únicos ahí, en la puerta estaba recargado Gamzee quien los observaba sobre todo a Terezi a quien le tenía muy poca confianza.

Terezi: B13N 4HOR4 VOY 4 COM3NZ4R 4 4T4C4RT3, 4S1 QU3 US4 LOS BLOQU3OS QU3 T3 H3 3NS3Ñ4DO-dijo tomando su espada de madera lista para comenzar a atacarlo.

Karkat asiente: SI, CUANDO ESTES LISTA-dijo entusiasmado.

Terezi suelta una leve risa y sin previo aviso comienza a atacar a Karkat agarrándolo por sorpresa ya que este no lo veía venir, con dos movimientos con la espada, Terezi, derriba a Karkat. Karkat comienza a sobarse la retaguardia ya que cayó de sentón.

Terezi: UN OPON3NT3 J4M4S 4V1S4R4 CU4NDO T3 4T4QU3, S13MPR3 T13N3S QU3 3ST4R L1STO-dijo clavando su espada en la tierra y con sus manos toma la punta como un caballero.

Karkat se levanta: SI, LO TENDRE EN MENTE-dijo un poco adolorido por la caída.

Gamzee quien es testigo no parecía alegre con que Terezi le enseñase de una manera dolorosa a su moirail y la mira sin quitar su vista de ella, listo para actuar si se pasa con su moirail.

Terezi podía sentir la mirada de Gamzee pero la ignora y mira a Karkat: B13N, TOM4 TU 3SP4D4 VOLV3R3 4 4T4C4R-dijo sacando su espada del suelo.

Karkat la toma del suelo y se pone listo para defender esperando el ataque de Terezi y atento a ella. Terezi lo ataca y Karkat comienza a usar los bloqueos que ella le enseño, primero comenzaba a ir a un ritmo que Karkat podía predecir y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y salteaba los ataques, a Karkat se le empezaba a hacer bastante difícil bloquearlos, en algunas ocasiones casi es golpeado por la espada de madera de Terezi. Siguen así hasta que Karkat ya no es capaz de seguir el ritmo y de un golpe con la espada Terezi le saca la espada a Karkat y de una patada en el estomago lo derriba haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo.

Terezi: T13N3S QU3 3NTR3N4R M4S K4RK4T, H4ST4 QU3 T3 M3MOR1C3S LOS BLOQU3OS Y 4T4QU3S-dijo señalándolo con su espada.

Karkat adolorido asiente, intenta levantarse pero vuelve a caer al suelo y decide tomar un descanso, Terezi solo sonríe un poco al ver a su pequeño amigo, le recordaba sus comienzos en el entrenamiento para caballero, por otro lado Gamzee no estaba contento y se acerca a Terezi tomándola del brazo y trayendo adentro de la casa para discutir ya adentro cierra la puerta y la empuja a una silla, ella cae de de sentón y mira a Gamzee arqueando una ceja.

Terezi: ¿4HOR4 QU3 P4S4?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Gamzee: Tu FoRmA dE eNsEñArLe A kArKaT eS bRuTaL, sE mAs AmAbLe CoN eL-dijo mirándola molesto con las manos en la cintura, era muy paternal con Karkat por ser el más pequeño en edad.

Terezi: 3L Y4 NO 3S UN N1ÑO, Y TU NO 3R3S M1 4NC3STRO O UN SUP3R1OR COMO P4R4 D3C1RM3 COMO 3NS3Ñ4RL3 4 K4RK4T COMO M4N1PUL4R L4 3SP4D4-dijo seria.

Gamzee: pErO sOy MaS gRaNdE qUe Tu Y tE mAnTeNgO, y TiEnEs QuE oBeDeCeRmE pOr Lo MeNoS eN eSo-dijo aun molesto.

Terezi: ¡3STOY S13NDO 4M4BL3!-se levanta ya cansada de discutir con Gamzee por lo mismo-3L 3NTR3N4M13NTO D3 UN C4B4LL3RO NORM4L 3S MUCHO M4S DURO QU3 D3 LO QU3 L3 3NS3ÑO 4 K4RK4T.

Gamzee: eSo Lo Se PeRo Se MaS aMaBlE cOn El, VaS a RoMpErLe AlGuN hUeSo UnO dE eStOs DiAs-dijo intentando convencerla.

Terezi: YO S3 LO QU3 3STOY H4C13NDO G4MZ33 NO T3 PR3OCUP3S Y V3 4 TR4B4J4R-dijo acercándose a él y empujándolo hasta su cuarto para que se vista y salga a la calle a conseguir dinero.

Gamzee: bIeN bIeN-dijo alejando a Terezi de él-cUiDaLo, ReGrEsArE eN uN pAr De HoRaS eNaNa-dijo tomando a Terezi de los hombros y poniéndola de espaldas para empujarla fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Terezi suelta un bufido: 3STUP1DO BUFON-murmura alejándose de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina y ver que había de comer para cocinar antes de que Gamzee se baya a trabajar.

Karkat después de descansar un rato entra a la casa y le ayuda a Terezi a preparar la comida, cuando ya esta los tres amigos se reúnen y juntos comen algo de sopa de hongos con pan, Gamzee es el primero que termina.

Gamzee: gRaCiAs PoR lA cOmIdA cAbAlLeRiTo-dijo refiriéndose a Terezi.

Terezi: Y4 V3 Y TR43 D1N3RO 4 L4 C4S4 BUFON-dijo despidiéndose de Gamzee mientras come.

Karkat: QUE TENGAS SUERTE IDIOTA, NO VAYAS A COMETER ERRORES EN TU ACTO Y QUE NO TE PAGUEN-dijo con el mismo animo de siempre.

Gamzee ríe y se acerca a con Karkat para abrazarle la cabeza y revolverle el cabello, lo quería bastante.

Gamzee: tRaErRe lO sUfIcIeNte PaRa CoMeR y SoBrEvIvIr-dijo soltando a Karkat al recibir un golpe en sus cuernos de parte de Karkat.

Karkat: CUANDO VENGAS YO YA SABRE COMO MANIPULAR BIEN LA ESPADA Y PODRE CONVERTIRME EN CABALLERO COMO TEREZI-dijo mirándolo con esperanzas y una pequeña sonrisa.

Gamzee sonríe aunque a veces le causaba tristeza ver a su moirail soñador y lo duro que se le sería cumplir aquel sueño pero lo apoya y se despide de sus dos amigos para irse a trabajar como bufón.

Por otro lado, los dos príncipes alta sangre por fin deciden salir del castillo para visitar la aldea, Eridan y Sora pasean por los puestos de mercado que había, y compran algunas cosas como comida y objetos que les parecieron interesantes, ellos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar a un bufón que estaba haciendo su acto y algunos pocos trolls le daban pocas bolitas de plata (dinero de Alternia).

Sora: Pobre bufón, apenas consigue para el pan con ese poco dinero-dijo mirando el acto del bufón-se ve divertido-dijo riendo un poco y mira a Eridan-¿Le ayudamos?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y curiosa.

Eridan lo mira y eleva sus hombros asintiendo: No perdemos nada, pero… ¿Cómo lo ayudamos?-dijo mirando a Sora, ella lo había ablandado en su forma de ser con los pueblerinos de aquí.

Sora comienza a pensar hasta tener una idea: ¿Y si usamos nuestra magia?-dijo sonriendo.

Eridan: Vuena idea, esta vien-dijo sacando su varita al igual que Sora.

Los dos príncipes buscaron un espacio vacío para poder hacer su "acto", era la primera vez que lo hacían, y al encontrarlo comenzaron a pensar en que hechizos usarían y como lo harían no les tomo tanto y comenzaron a llamar la atención de los trolls.

Sora: ¡Escuchen trolls de Alternia!-dijo elevando su voz y llamando la atención de algunos-¡Acérquense y observen este nuevo acto que les presentaremos!-dijo trabándose un poco al no saber cómo decirlo.

Los trolls al ver que eran alta sangre se acercaron sin hacerlos esperar por ser príncipes, en poco tiempo tenían bastante público. Sora sonríe y mira a Eridan quien ya estaba listo para dar demostraciones de su magia.

Sora: Comenzaremos este acto con demostraciones raras de algo fantástico llamado magia…-dijo haciendo mímica para hacerlo más interesantes y deja a Eridan hacer algunas demostraciones.

Eridan comienza a mover su varita y aparece algunos objetos como una mesa y un florero, y al tocar con su varita el florero este cambia de forma haciendo un florero costoso, luego Sora se acerca y Eridan al tocarla con su varita se empequeñece y la sube a la mesa y ella se pone a hacer su magia lanzando muchos fuegos artificiales al cielo de figuras móviles de animales marinos de Alternia. Al público le había gustado y estaban asombrados de lo que estaban mirando.

El campesino quien estaba entrenando con su compañera, futuro caballero, se dieron cuenta al escuchar tronidos y al ver las figuras brillantes en el cielo. Al igual que el bufón, ya que le habían quitado el público y depresivo por solo haber obtenido poco dinero se sienta cansado y en su mente maldecía a quienes le quitaron el público.

Karkat: ¿PERO QUÉ FUE ESO?-dijo confuso.

Terezi eleva sus hombros sin saber. Cerca de donde vivían, pequeños niños trolls corrían a ver y emocionados gritaban que querían ver a los alta sangre hacer sus actos de magia, eso solo basto para poner de mal humor a Karkat.

Karkat: MALDITOS ALTA SANGRE, AHORA LE QUITAN EL TRABAJO A LOS BUFONES CON SUS TRUCOS DE MAGIA, ¿QUÉ ESTARÁN TRAMANDO?-dijo cruzando sus brazos cabreado.

Terezi: 4LGO M3 D1C3 QU3 NO T3NDR3MOS C3N4-dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

Karkat se da cuenta a que se refería y bufa de ira, pero a la vez se preocupa por Gamzee ya que él hacía sus actos para la gente por le gustaba y adoraba su trabajo, y que se los vengan a quitar con actos de magia era algo que podía deprimir a su moirail.

Regresando con Eridan y Sora estos habían hecho muchos hechizos de transformación y otros más, y terminaron desapareciendo todo. Sora con un hechizo aparece una olla como al de los duendes y pasa a con los trolls a pedir cooperación.

Sora: Muchas gracias a todos por haber cooperado y espero que les haya gustado mucho este acto, este dinero recolectado será entregado a trolls que no pueden vivir con lo poco que ganan en sus trabajos, gracias-dijo pasando la olla a cada troll presente hasta terminar.

Los trolls se disipan volviendo a sus tareas, Sora y Eridan contentos al conseguir bastante dinero para que el bufón tuviese algunos descansos, se dirigen hacia Gamzee. Este estaba algo depresivo mirando su canasta con poco dinero y sin saber que comprar para la cena, ya que solo le alcanzaba para una sola pieza de comida.

Sora: Disculpe señor-dijo intentando llamar la atención de Gamzee.

Gamzee los mira confuso sin saber porque han venido con él.

Sora: Lamentamos haberle robado el público pero esto es para usted-dijo entregándole la olla con bastante dinero-No tiene que agradecer, lo hicimos con la intención de ayudarlo por el estado en el cual se encuentra-dijo dulce.

Gamzee sonrió ampliamente al recibir todo ese dinero: mE hAs DeJaDo SiN pAlAbRaS, mUcHaS gRaCiAs PoR lA aYuDa-dijo mirando a Sora y al notar a Eridan algo dentro de él se disgusto pero tenía la sensación de que también Eridan había tenido algo que ver con el dinero obtenido-Y… ¿tU tAmBiEn AyUdAsTe?-dijo mirando a Eridan.

Eridan asiente: Yo soy un vuen príncipe, vastante generoso, no tienes que agradecer míralo como una ayuda de un vviejo compañero-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gamzee: EnToNcEs, GrAcIaS eRiDaN-dijo levantándose listo para irse-¡qUe DiOs LoS bEnDiGa!-dijo despidiéndose y regresando a su hogar.

Sora y Eridan sonrientes por la buena acción que hicieron se retiran con lo que compraron hacia el castillo. Gamzee regreso a la casa con la olla de dinero y les conto lo que paso, Karkat suspiro aun cabreado no podía creer lo que su amigo le había contado de Eridan, y Terezi agradece aquello ya que no tenían que preocuparse por no quedar sin alimento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 4: Secretos**

Pasan algunas semanas en las que los príncipes fortalecen su relación de hermandad y en los cuales el campesino, el bufón y "el" futuro caballero gozaron de buenas comidas pero aun así el bufón siguió trabajando para obtener aun más dinero que el que ya tenían.

En una mañana cálida, el campesino sale de su hogar solo para respirar algo de aire, Karkat al estar a fuera observa a los trolls de su alrededor que pasaban caminando como todos los días. Mientras tanto adentro estaban Terezi y Gamzee, quienes comienzan a cocinar el desayuno antes de que Karkat vuelva.

Terezi: P4S4M3 LOS 1NGR3D13NT3S BUFON-dijo soltando una risita.

Gamzee suspira y toma los ingredientes para dárselos mientras la abrazaba de la cintura por detrás dejando los ingredientes en la mesa delante de Terezi.

Gamzee: tEn MaS rEsPeTo SeÑoRiTa-dijo sonriendo mientras le besa el cuello.

Terezi vuelve a reír por la acción: COMO D1G4S C4R1ÑO-dijo tomando los ingredientes aun sonriente.

Terezi y Gamzee comienzan a hacer el desayuno juntos de una manera totalmente extraña si los estuviese mirando Karkat, Terezi y Gamzee hacía ya algunos días que comenzaron a salir juntos a escondidas sin que Karkat se diese cuenta, tenían pensado decírselo aunque no estaban seguros de cuando. Después de un rato terminan el desayuno y se toman un descanso para comenzarse a darse pequeños besos en la boca cariñosamente, Karkat al recibir unos cuantos insultos de parte de sus vecinos, entra cabreado y con la mirada busca a sus amigos hasta que escucha unos cuantos murmuros, con sigilo se acerca a la cocina y se asoma por la ventana y se encuentra con una escena desagradable para él, Gamzee y Terezi dándose pequeños besos como si estuviesen enamorados, Karkat se queda sin poder creérselo y sorprendido cierra sus ojos para tallárselos y alejarse un poco pero al retroceder pisa un insecto y el crujir hace ruido, al volver a abrir los ojos solo mira a Terezi y a Gamzee discutiendo por algún motivo, al ver aquello el campesino suspira de gran alivio y entra a la cocina.

Karkat: ¿AHORA QUE DISCUTEN?-dijo mirándolos con el mismo animo de siempre.

Terezi: 3ST3 BUFON QU13R3 QU3 L3 3CH3 M4S S4L, P3RO L4 COM1D4 S3 H4R4 S4L4D4 Y NO 3NT13ND3 3SO-dijo molesta con la cuchara en la mano.

Gamzee: lE hAcE fAlTa MaS sAl, Tu CoMiDa SaBe MaLa-dijo protestando.

Karkat: YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE, PARECEN NIÑOS-dijo acercándose a Terezi y le quita la cuchara para probar el desayuno-ESTA BIEN DE SAL GAMZEE, PERO CUANDO TE SIRVAN LE ECHAS MAS SAL Y DEJES DE JODER-dijo dejando la cuchara y alejándose de ellos para sentarse en la mesa mirándolos con hambre.

Gamzee y Terezi se miran mostrándose algo de odio, Gamzee se aleja y se sienta al lado de Karkat, Terezi sirve la comida y los tres ya sentados comienzan a comer. Karkat mientras come mira la hora.

Karkat: ¡GAMZEE! ¡TEREZI!-dijo gritando con algo de comida en la boca y luego traga el bocado-¡SE LES HACE TARDE PARA IRSE!-dijo levantándose y sacando a ambos de la mesa-TEREZI TU ALISTATE PARA IRTE AL ENTRENAMIENTO Y GAMZEE VISTETE PARA QUE VAYAS A TU TRABAJO, YO LUEGO ME ENCARGO DE SU DESAYUNO-dijo empujándolos a la habitación y apresurado toma los platos de comida de Gamzee y Terezi para hacerlos lunch.

Terezi y Gamzee se miran para después soltar una leve risa y tomar sus ropas y cambiarse.

Terezi: P4R3C3 UN P4DR3 PR3OCUP4DO D3 QU3 SUS H1JOS LL3GUEN T4RDE 4 L4 3SCU3L4-dijo con una sonrisa mientras toma sus ropas para ir a su entrenamiento.

Gamzee: sI, pErO yA sAbEs PoR sU sAnGrE lO pRiVaN dE mUcHaS cOsAs-dijo soltando un suspiro largo mientras se termina de cambiar.

Terezi asiente con algo de tristeza al recordar aquella vez que Karkat llego a la academia para ser caballero y lo corrieron por ser un mutante, ese día el campesino lloro mucho y no salía de casa por la depresión. Karkat interrumpe los pensamientos de ambos abriendo la puerta con dos lunchs.

Karkat: DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO PAR DE IDIOTAS Y TOMEN SU DESAYUNO Y VAYANSE-dijo dándoselos.

Terezi ríe y se levanta para tomar el suyo: NOS V3MOS 4L R4TO K4RK4T-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Gamzee hace lo mismo y le da un abrazo a Karkat con bastante cariño y luego lo suelta para salir de la habitación.

Karkat los mira: YA, APESUREN EL PASO Y SUERTE A AMBOS-dijo empujándolos hasta dejarlos fuera de la casa.

Terezi y Gamzee vuelven a reír y juntos comienzan a alejarse de la casa para dirigirse a sus destinos.

Terezi: BU3NO 3L NO NOS D1O T13MPO D3 D3C1RL3 QU3 YO NO T3NGO 3NTR3N4M13NTO HOY Y QU3 TU NO 1R4S 4 TR4B4J4R-dijo aun riendo y acercándose más a Gamzee para tomarlo de la mano.

Gamzee: sI, y ¿AhOrA qUe HaCeMoS?-dijo mirándola mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Terezi eleva sus hombros: H4Y QU3 T3N3R UN4 C1T4, Y 4PROV3CH4R 3L T13MPO QU3 T3N3MOS P4R4 QU3 NU3STR4 R3L4CION D3 FRUTOS-dijo sonriendo.

Gamzee asiente y ambos hacen lo mismo que harían los trolls recién comenzando sus relaciones de matesprit.

Por otro lado, con los príncipes estos se encontraban como siempre entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades de magia.

Eridan pulveriza una estatua grande desapareciéndola sin dejar rastro.

Eridan: Te toca a ti Sora, inténtalo-dijo mirándola y esperando a que lo hiciera.

Sora: No creo que pueda Eridan-dijo dudosa.

Eridan: Solo inténtalo-dijo animándola.

Sora asiente y pulveriza un florero pero solo logra hacerlo polvo.

Eridan sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza: Ya podrás Sora-dijo consolándola.

Sora asiente y ríe algo nerviosa, la princesa Kuro sabía hacer hechizos como los que Eridan sabía pero más eficaces y con más fuerza, la princesa era una de los magos trolls más poderosos en Alternia pero a pesar de que tenía un gran poder su cuerpo era débil, con un golpe fuerte que reciba ella podría morir con facilidad y no quería decirle aquello a Eridan por algo de desconfianza que tenía y las muchas dudas que la bombardeaban cada vez que intentaba decírselo, y por esa razón la pobre princesa tiene que guardar silencio y fingir que aun ella es una novata débil como mago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

Al día siguiente el campesino sale de su casa después de que sus compañeros salen a sus deberes, el campesino tenía que ir a comprar comida para cuando regresen sus amigos por lo cual tiene que arriesgarse a recibir múltiples insultos o miradas desagradables de parte de los demás trolls, Karkat suelta un suspiro largo y se dirige al mercado.

Karkat comienza a caminar por el mercado mirando los precios de los alimentos y escogiendo, no quería gastar tanto dinero, el campesino era ahorrativo por lo cual prefiere comprar lo más barato que puede encontrar. Mientras Karkat caminaba este se topa con alguien a quien odia desde que tiene memoria.

Karkat: ¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA!-dice cabreado al haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza al topar con este troll.

Eridan se sacude la ropa y mira indignado a Karkat: Yo si estuvve mirando por donde y vva tu eres el que estava voveando mientras caminaba.

Karkat: SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO CUATRO OJOS-dijo discutiendo con el príncipe.

Eridan se molesto y lo miro fulminante quería usar su varita pero se contiene. Los demás trolls presentes al ver tal falta de respeto hacia un alta sangre, miraron a Karkat con desprecio. Karkat podía sentir todas esas miradas que lo incomodaban, detestaba que lo miraran de ese modo.

Karkat: NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER CONTIGO ERIDIOTA, TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER-dijo haciendo a un lado al príncipe para seguir su camino.

Eridan: Pero que irrespetuoso, este mutante no ha camviado en nada-dijo soltando un suspiro para seguir buscando a Sora.

Karkat sigue su camino hasta dar con un puesto donde proporcionaban alimento barato, al ver a la vendedora cambia un poco su humor y se acerca.

Karkat: HOLA LEIJON, VENGO A COMPRARTE ALGO DE COMIDA-dijo quitando un poco lo amargado en su voz.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Hola Karkitty! Hace tiempo que no te miraba, ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar?

Karkat: DEJAME VER…-dijo mirando las frutas de alternia y demás cosas-QUIERO DIEZ DE ESAS, TRES PANES DE YORK Y UN RACIMO DE MORAS MOTEADAS-dijo señalando lo que quería.

Nepeta: :33 Bien-dijo tomando una canasta y acomodando lo que Karkat le pidió-Bien serán 15 perlas de plata-dijo llamando al dinero de esa forma.

Karkat saca quince bolitas de plata y se los da a Nepeta para recibir lo que pidió.

Karkat: MUCHAS GRACIAS NEPETA, NOS VEMOS LUEGO-dijo despidiéndose para luego retirarse.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Adiós Karkitty! ¡Vuelve pronto!-dijo despidiéndose de su amigo con una sonrisa.

Karkat sigue caminando mientras mira su canasta y cuenta todo lo que pidió verificando que no se le haya olvidado nada, mientras caminaba observaba a los demás trolls hasta sentir un fuerte empujón que casi hace que se le caigan las provisiones de no ser que logro ponerse en equilibrio para no caer.

Karkat: ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! DEBERIAN DE FIJARSE POR DONDE VAN-dijo molesto mientras buscaba con la mirada al causante de casi un accidente.

Sora: Lo siento, se me cayeron los lentes y al querer buscarlos tropecé y lo empuje-dijo mirando a Karkat mientras se ponía sus lentes.

Karkat mira a Sora: DEBES CUIDAR MEJOR TUS LENTES-dijo serio mirando amenazante a Sora.

Sora siente algo de miedo ya que la mirada de Karkat no le agradaba, la hacía sentir amenazada y odiada y no era algo agradable.

Karkat: ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿TODAVÍA SIGUES AQUÍ? YA VETE, DE SEGURO TU LUSUS TE ESTA BUSCANDO-dijo serio, la trataba mal por ser un alta sangre y se aleja de ella.

Sora mira cómo se va Karkat y suelta un leve suspiro, Eridan se acerca corriendo a Sora al visualizarla.

Eridan: ¡Sora! ¿Dónde te havias metido? Te he estado vuscando-dijo algo cansado.

Sora: Se me habían caído los lentes y los estuve buscando-dijo explicando la razón de su tardanza.

Eridan: Vien, me alegro que ya los hayas recuperado, vven vvamos a probar las moras moteadas-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Sora.

Sora le da la mano a Eridan y se va con él a probar las moras moteadas y probar los demás alimentos del mercado. Karkat llega a su casa y al entrar deja la canasta de comida en la mesa, busca su espada de madera y sale al patio a entrenar, comienza a repasar los ataques y luego los bloqueos e intenta memorizarlos.

Después de repasar los bloqueos y diversos ataques con la espada, hace algo de calentamiento para estar en forma, al terminar se sienta en una roca para descansar y se pone a pensar.

Karkat: ESA NIÑA… ME RECUERDA A ALGUIEN-dijo mientras pensaba-ME RECUERDA A ERIDAN… TIENEN CIERTO PARECIDO-dijo mientras pensaba.

Sollux: ¿Te refiiere2 a 2u2 lente2?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de Karkat.

Karkat: SI, TIENES RAZÓN… ¿COMO ENTRASTE?-dijo volteándose para mirar a su viejo moirail Sollux.

Sollux: Teniia2 la puerta abierta-dijo soltando una leve risa.

Karkat: DE TODOS MODOS SI LA DEJO CERRADA DE SEGURO TU LA HUBIERAS ABIERTO.

Sollux: Exacto, y ¿dónde e2ta tu amada y tu amante?-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Karkat se sonroja: NO LOS NOMBRES DE ESA FORMA, TEREZI ESTA EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO Y GAMZEE EN EL TRABAJO-dijo desviando la mirada.

Sollux: Ya veo-dijo mirándolo sin borrar esa sonrisa-pero que tiierno te ve2 cuando tiiene2 e2a2 mejiilla2 enrojeciida2-dijo acercándose a Karkat para tomarlo del rostro y aplastarle las mejillas.

Karkat: SOLO ME SONROJE POR LO DE TEREZI Y SUELTA MI ROSTRO-dijo intentando alejar a Sollux de él.

Sollux: Pero 2ii ere2 como un tiierno grub-dijo sin soltarlo.

Karkat: ¡QUE ME SUELTES!

Sollux: 2eguro KK-dijo soltándolo para sentarse a su lado.

Karkat lo mira: ¿TU CONOCES A LA TROLL QUE SE PARECE A ERIDAN?

Sollux asiente: 2ii, ella viive junto con él en 2u ca2tiillo.

Karkat: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESO?!

Sollux eleva sus hombros: No tengo iidea, pero e2 una alta 2angre de buen corazón.

Karkat: LOS ALTA SANGRE SOLO SIENTEN PENA POR LOS SANGRE BAJA Y TRISTEZA POR LOS MUTANTES, POR ESO TIENEN BUEN CORAZON-dijo cabreándose.

Sollux: No todo2 2on a2ii KK, algún diia te dara2 cuenta de e2o.

Karkat: ESO MISMO DIJISTE CUANDO TE ENAMORASTE DE ERIDAN Y TE ROMPIO EL CORAZON DE LA MANERA MAS RUIN-dijo levantándose-AUN NO SE COMO ES QUE DICES ESO, DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO ENTRE TU Y ERIDAN.

Sollux se levanta: E2 porque aprendii de aquello KK, y no hable2 ma2 de e2o, e2 como cuando apena2 no2 conociimo2, mucho2 deciian que un mutante e2 ba2ura y que 2on traicionero2 y codicio2o2 por e2tar debajo de lo2 2angre baja ademá2 de que no valiian la pena, y mira tú 2i que vale2 la pena KK-dijo con una sonrisa.

Karkat: ¿EN SERIO? AUNQUE NO HE HECHO NADA QUE SOBRESALGA-dijo suspirante.

Sollux pone una mano en su hombro: Lograra2 2er caballero KK, no piierda2 la2 e2peranza2 tu lo lograra2, algún diia pero lo ahara2-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Karkat: GRACIAS SOLLUX, ERES UN GRAN AMIGO-dijo poniendo una media sonrisa.

Sollux: No tiiene2 que agradecer, ven vamo2 a comer emparedado2 de pan de york, yo iinviito-dijo yéndose.

Karkat asiente: SI TANTO INSISTES-ríe un poco y se va con Sollux.

Los dos amigos se van a comer algo antes de que Gamzee y Terezi vuelvan, mientras que Sora y Eridan regresan al castillo llevando comida del mercado que a ambos les gusto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 6: La Codicia de un Mago**

Pasa una semana en la cual los dos príncipes alta sangre planearon ir a una excursión para conseguir plantas para hacer pociones y hechizos, también para conseguir otras cosas, ambos se encontraban ya listos y emocionados por aquella excursión.

Eridan: Vien Sora, ¿ya estas lista? ¿Tienes todo?

Sora asiente: Si, está todo listo-dijo alzando su varita para luego guardarla.

Eridan: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¡andando!-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

Sora asiente para luego seguirlo, ambos salen del castillo y se dirigen al bosque ubicado detrás de este en el cual se adentran para empezar a aventurarse en busca de aquello que necesitan para hacer magia.

Sora: Este lugar es cálido-dijo mientras camina.

Eridan: Algo así, pero no te vvayas a alejar, puedes perderte.

Sora: Esta bien Eridan, no me voy a alejar tanto-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Eridan asintió para luego seguir caminando junto con Sora, y detenerse en un pequeño campo de flores donde Eridan se dispuso a examinar las flores mientras Sora jugueteaba dando saltos por los alrededores. Unos ojos se pueden divisar de entre las sombras, estaban cerca de Sora, Sora logra sentir que alguien la observa y al girarse para ver lo que le espera lo reconoce y retrocede.

Sora: ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo comenzando a temblar.

Andr: He venido por ti princesa, puedes escabullirte por donde tú quieras pero jamás podrás esconderte de mí-dijo asomando su cabeza, un dragón blanco de un tamaño considerable.

Sora sigue retrocediendo hasta chocar con un árbol: No volveré…-dijo mirándolo con miedo pero y va a defender su decisión.

Andr: No tienes opción-dijo mirándola con frialdad y su mirada se desvía hasta donde esta Eridan.

Sora se alarma y como reacción corre hasta donde esta Eridan, Andr regresa su mirada hasta donde estaba Sora y al no encontrarla suelta un rugido.

Sora: ¡Eridan!-dijo llamándolo mientras se dirige a él corriendo.

Eridan voltea a verla: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras la mira y detrás de ella un dragón se asoma de entre los árboles, lo que hizo que este príncipe se levantase algo sorprendido.

Sora: ¡Corre Eridan!-dijo hasta llegar hasta él y empujarlo para huyese con ella.

Eridan reacciona y comienza a correr junto con Sora, Andr los divisa y emprende vuelo ascendiendo hasta alcanzar cierta distancia y caer en picada directo hacia Sora y Eridan.

Eridan divisa a Andr que se les viene encima: ¡Sora cuidado!-dijo saltando hacia ella para ambos caer al suelo, Andr les pasa por encima sin poder alcanzar a ninguno.

Sora: Eso estuvo cerca-dijo mirando como Andr se aleja y ascendia para luego volver a caer en picada.

Eridan: ¡Ahí vviene de nuevo!-dijo levantándose y ayudando a Sora para volver a correr y esquivar las garras de Andr que intentaban atraparlos desde el aire.

Sora: Es muy veloz-dijo en un murmuro quejándose mientras corría junto con Eridan.

Eridan toma a Sora del brazo y la trae consigo mientras Andr le pasa rozando a Sora.

Eridan: ¡Pon más atención Sora!

Sora se queda con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que Andr le había pasado rozando.

Sora: Lo siento-dijo aferrándose a Eridan asustada.

Eridan suspira y la carga para seguir corriendo buscando algún refugio que este cerca, o meterse en el bosque para que a Andr se le dificulte atraparlos, Andr desde el cielo los divisa y cae en picada contrayendo sus alas y esperando a abrirlas.

Andr: Ya los tengo…-murmura y antes de llegar a tierra abre sus alas y pasa por encima de los dos príncipes y con su cola golpea a Eridan con fuerza como si fuese una pelota, Eridan sale volando estrellándose con una piedra, mientras Sora rodaba por los suelos.

Andr sonríe: Bingo, ahora si te tengo princesa-dijo comenzando a descender cerca de Sora y lentamente acercarse a ella.

Sora se levanta con un poco de dificultad y se sacude hasta ver la sombra de Andr que la cubre, lentamente se da la vuelta para encontrarse con él, y mirarlo con miedo.

Andr: Vendrás conmigo quieras o no…-dijo gruñendo mientras levantaba una de sus patas delanteras para tomar a Sora.

Sora estaba petrificada del miedo, no sabía que castigo le pondría Andr por haberse escapado, hasta que un rayo se le es lanzado a Andr, este lo esquiva y el rayo cae en la tierra haciendo un cráter de gran tamaño, Andr gruñe y mira en dirección de dónde provino aquel rayo solo para encontrarse con el otro príncipe.

Eridan: No toques a Sora lagartija…-dijo algo cansado pero decidido a dar pelea para defender a Sora.

Andr le ruge: ¡Muérete de una vez peste!-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr directo hacia Eridan.

Sora: ¡No!-dijo comenzando a correr hacia Eridan para que Andr no lo mate.

Eridan solo observaba como el gran dragón se acercaba hacia a él dispuesto a comérselo pero solo lo mira con desagrado, Andr abre su boca listo para tomar a Eridan de un mordisco, Sora aun estaba lejos y mientras corre saca su varita con un hechizo, un rayo sale de su varita y golpea la cabeza de Andr desviando la mordida evitando que mordiera a Eridan, este al ver que Andr es golpeado aprovecha y corre pero Andr reacciona rápido y con su pata intenta aplastarlo pero Sora llegar y con otro hechizo hace un campo de fuerza que detiene la pata de Andr.

Sora: ¡No le harás daño!-dijo manteniendo el campo de fuerza con facilidad.

Andr ruge y con todas sus fuerzas intenta romper el campo de fuerza, al no poder baja su pata y comienza a rasgar y golpear el campo de fuerza, sus golpes eran fuertes y se podían sentir pero ninguno de esos golpes podía romper el campo de fuerza, Eridan observa tal hazaña con gran asombro.

Eridan: Que gran poder…-dijo en un murmuro ya que sabía que un simple campo de fuerza no podía detener a un dragón como Andr, luego mira a Sora quien no se inmutaba con los golpes de Andr.

Sora: No vas a romper el campo, tu fuerza no es lo suficiente eficaz para romperlo-dijo mirándolo retante.

Andr deja de golpear solo para gruñirle y fruncir el seño, retrocede y comienza a ascender para retirarse. Sora sonríe triunfante al ver que Andr se aleja, pero no deshace el campo hasta que Andr desaparece en el cielo.

Sora mira a Eridan: ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupada acercándose a él.

Eridan asiente y se sacude: Estoy vien no te preocupes…-la mira con seriedad-¿cómo es qué eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de hechizos?

Sora: Es porque tengo un gran poder pero mi cuerpo es débil-dijo algo apenada por habérselo ocultado.

Eridan se indigna: ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?... ¡éramos como hermanos!

Sora: Lo siento, la verdad es que no sabía cómo decírtelo-dijo bajando la mirada.

Eridan suspira y piensa: Vien, no hay problema…

Sora: ¿En serio?-dijo levantando la mirada para mirar a Eridan.

Eridan asiente: VVamonos, pero tendrás que enseñarme nuevos hechizos como esos-dijo acercándose a ella.

Sora duda pensativa pero asiente: Esta bien-dijo yéndose con Eridan.

Eridan: Pero primero a descansar llegando al castillo, ese golpe me dolió bastante-dijo tomándose la espalda con las manos recargadas en esta y estirándose haciendo sonar algunos huesos.

Sora asiente y ambos se van al castillo antes de que Andr volviese a por ellos, o mejor dicho a por Sora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 7: Reencuentro**

Pasaron semanas en las cuales los dos príncipes tuvieron problemas en su relación de hermandad, el príncipe Eridan comenzó a ser codicioso respecto al poder de Sora y no aceptaba el hecho de que una pequeña troll como Sora fuera mejor que él respecto a la magia por lo cual el príncipe Ampora encerró a la pobre princesa en una jaula.

Eridan: O me dices como hacer este hechizo o te torturo-dijo amenazando a la pobre niña enjaulada.

Sora estaba asustada había sido maltratada por el príncipe desde que le dijo sobre su secreto.

Sora: Pero no podrás controlarlos…-dijo tartamudeando mientras miraba al príncipe con terror.

Eridan: ¡Silencio!-grita mirando con frialdad a la pequeña-no me interesan las consecuencias, solo suelta la información, no me hagas sacar la lanza de nuevo-dijo amenazante.

Sora comenzaba a lloriquear al recordar las torturas que tenía que pasar de no acatar las órdenes del príncipe Ampora.

Eridan se acerca y toma una lanza para golpear la jaula: Deja de llorar mocosa y comienza a decirme como hacer hechizos poderosos.

Sora se asusta y mira a Eridan con lagrimas en sus ojos: ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no mientras tengas la lanza en la mano!-decía asustada al ver la lanza.

Eridan: Vien-dice dejando la lanza a un lado-¿cómo hago el hechizo?-dice señalando un dibujo de uno de los hechizos poderosos que Sora podía hacer.

Sora suelta un suspiro y dudosa comienza a hablar: Tienes que seguir exactamente los pasos de meditación del libro de magia que tienes, y si quieres realizar un hechizo de máximo poder tienes que usar tu fuerza de voluntad y concentrar todo tu poder en la varita-decía explicándole.

Eridan: Ya vveo, ¿y para los hechizos que requieren más poder del necesario?

Sora se queda pensativa no quería decirle.

Eridan: ¡Responde!-dijo tomando la lanza.

Sora brinca del susto: ¡Tienes que concentrar tu energía vital en la varita!-dijo soltando la información por el susto.

Eridan: Arriesgado pero interesante-dijo dejando la lanza y pensativo mientras saca su varita.

Sora se le queda mirando y le aterraba pensar en lo que haría Eridan con la varita en su mano y con lo nuevo que sabe.

Eridan: Es hora de provar lo aprendido-dijo acercándose a la ventana y comienza a lanzar hechizos a los trolls de sangre baja que caminaban cerca-¡funciona!-dice riendo al ver que sus hechizos daban resultados positivos para él.

Sora lo observaba y recoge sus piernas para abrazarlas y desviar la mirada, podía alcanzar a ver su varita en una mesita de noche, lejos de donde estaba ella, la princesa solo suelta un suspiro largo ya que no podía salir sin su varita. Hasta que un rebote de energía mágica comienza a rebotar por todo el castillo, Sora lo seguía con la mirada.

Eridan: Creo que tengo que practicar más este hechizo-dijo cubriéndose del hechizo fuera de control.

La energía sigue rebotando hasta pasar por la jaula de Sora y romper el candado sin hacer ruido y seguir rebotando, Sora al ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo poco a poco corre a cerrarla para que Eridan no sospechase, pronto la mirada de Sora se enfoca en Eridan para poder escapar cuando este se distraiga.

Eridan: Si no lo detengo me destruirá todo-dijo quejándose en un murmuro y con un escudo mágico que conjura sale y se pone a seguir a la energía fuera de control.

Sora aprovecha y abre con cuidado la puerta, se mueve a gatas toma su varita, y con sigilo corre hacia una ventana a la cual trepa para poder salir, solo hasta ver que estaba algo alta.

Sora: Esta bastante alta, pero es esto o tener que soportar a ese idiota-dijo suspirante, mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el Ampora no se diese cuenta de su ausencia y da un salto a fuera.

Sora cae en unos matorrales un poco suaves, se levanta y se sacude, observa a su alrededor y al estar a fuera comienza a dar brinquitos de alegría al estar libre, estaba algo sucia y su ropa estaba maltratada pero no le importaba ahora ella era libre.

Eridan: ¡La mocosa a escapado!-dijo gritando al ver la jaula abierta.

Sora al escuchar a Eridan comienza a correr sin rumbo lejos del castillo, ahora tenía que estar huyendo de un príncipe y de Andr el guardián de su familia.

Por otro lado, "el" caballero y el bufón estaban decididos en decirle de su relación al campesino ya que no querían saliendo en secreto y fingir que no hay nada entre ellos cada vez que el campesino los veía juntos.

Terezi: H3Y K4RK4T, YO Y G4MZ33 T3N3MOS QU3 H4BL4RT3 D3 4LGO 4S1 QU3 PON 4T3NC1ON Y NO NOS 1GNOR3S-dijo llamando al distraído de Karkat.

Karkat estaba mirando por la venta y voltea a mirar a Terezi: ¿SOBRE QUE?

Gamzee: eSpErO qUe Lo ToMeS dE bUeNa FoRmA pOrQuE…

Terezi: YO Y G4MZ33 SOMOS M4T3SPR1T-dijo terminando lo que y va a decir Gamzee.

Karkat se queda sorprendido y al mismo tiempo siente un gran dolor en el pecho cuando escucho la noticia, tenía ganas de llorar pero hace su mayor esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no broten.

Karkat: EN… ¿EN SERIO?-decía al principio con una voz quebrada hasta que logra articularse bien.

Terezi asiente: S1-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Gamzee con cariño.

A Karkat le dolía verlos así, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir reteniendo las lagrimas.

Karkat: BIEN… ESPERO QUE SU RELACION DE BUENOS FRUTOS, AL PARECER USTEDES HACEN UNA BONITA PAREJA-dijo con una voz algo nerviosa y fuerza una sonrisa-SI ME DISCULPAN…-dijo sin terminar de decir lo que y va a decir cuando abre la puerta y sale de la casa.

Gamzee y Terezi se miran pero toman la reacción de Karkat como una reacción positiva ya que no sabían de la tristeza que lo ahogaba por esa relación. Karkat al estar a fuera comienza a llorar mientras se toma del pecho, y no se quedo ahí para que lo miraran, el comenzó a alejarse corriendo hasta adentrarse un poco en el bosque y esconderse detrás de un árbol y dejarse caer lentamente de sentón mientras lloraba adolorido.

Karkat: ESOS IDIOTAS… MALDITO GAMZEE PEDAZO DE ESTIERCOL… ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!-decía sollozando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas pero era inútil, ya que salían más y, más.

Cerca de Karkat, estaba la princesa quien ya estaba cansada de correr no sabía dónde estaba, se había metido al bosque sin darse cuenta hasta que escucha a alguien maldecir y llorar, a Sora le llama la atención y sigue aquella voz que se le hacía algo familiar.

Karkat: SON UNOS IMBECILES…-decía mientras sollozaba.

Sora llega hasta él y se acerca: ¿Estas llorando?-dijo curiosa al notar lo triste que estaba el campesino.

Karkat: ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-dijo elevando su voz mientras se quitaba las lagrimas-ESTOY SUDANDO POR LOS OJOS-dijo mientras le salían aun lagrimas.

Sora: ¿Porqué? ¿Te paso algo malo? ¿Te hirieron?-decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Karkat pero manteniendo distancia.

Karkat: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-dijo molesto mientras sollozaba.

Sora al escuchar enojo en su voz guarda silencio y abraza sus piernas mientras miraba el suelo apenada por su comportamiento.

Karkat la mira sin voltear y la reconoce: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ MOCOSA? ¿PREFERISTE VIVIR COMO VAGABUNDA EN VEZ DE VIVIR COMO RICA CON TU AMIGO?-dijo serio pero aun se escuchaban los titubeos por el llanto.

Sora levanta la mirada para verlo y frunce el seño al recordar a Eridan: El no es mi amigo…-dijo bajando la mirada al recordar las torturas que paso con él.

Karkat se quedo pensativo al escuchar aquello: ¿POR QUÉ? ¿DESCUBRISTE QUE ES UN PEDAZO DE ESTIERCOL?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de nuevo.

Sora: A parte de eso, él... Él es un troll cruel-dijo con la voz algo quebrada al recordar las sensaciones que estuvo sintiendo al estar encerrada en la jaula.

Karkat se quedo serio y volteo a mirarla: ¿QUE TE HIZO?...

Sora: El me encerró en una jaula y me torturo durante algunas semanas-dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban salir de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas-¡Tenía mucho miedo!-dijo abrazando a Karkat sin aviso alguno.

Karkat se sorprendió pero al verla llorar solo correspondió al abrazo y acaricio su cabeza.

Karkat: PERO QUE HIJO DE RAMERA…-dijo con odio tras escuchar lo que le hizo a la pequeña alta sangre-¿PERO QUE HACÍAS CON ÉL?-pregunto curioso.

Sora: Es una larga historia…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se tranquilizaba.

Karkat: YA VEO…-dijo soltando un suspiro y se limpia el resto de lagrimas que le quedaba en su rostro-BIEN, SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE Y DEBERÍAS VOLVER A TU HOGAR.

Sora al pensar en su castillo entra en pánico: ¡No tengo hogar!-dijo en un grito al sentir que Karkat se separaba de ella-No tengo una casa a la cual volver-dijo bajando la mirada-No tengo a donde ir…

Karkat suspira y mira en dirección en donde estaba su casa y sus compañeros, se queda en silencio pensando.

Karkat: SABES… YO TAMPOCO TENGO HOGAR AL CUAL VOLVER…-dijo decidido a dejar su hogar y dejar a sus compañeros, para que ellos puedan vivir su vida como pareja sin que él les estorbe.

Sora lo mira: Entonces… ¿A dónde iras?-pregunto curiosa-¿Yo puedo ir contigo?-dijo mirándolo con ojos brillantes esperanzada no quería estar sola.

Karkat se queda pensativo: NO LOSE…-la mira-BUENO… SI TE PORTAS BIEN Y NO ME ESTORBAS PODRAS VENIR CONMIGO.

Sora sonríe ampliamente: ¡No te preocupes por eso! No voy a estorbarte para nada-dijo agradecida de que la dejara estar con él.

Karkat: BIEN ENTONCES SOLO FALTA BUSCAR UN LUGAR EN DONDE DORMIR-dijo pensativo hasta recordar a Sollux-¡SOLLUX!-mira a Sora-VEN NIÑA YA SE DONDE PODEMOS DESCANSAR-dijo comenzando a caminar pero se detiene y se voltea a mirar a Sora-A PROPOSITO… ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?

Sora se acerca a él: Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Kuro-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karkat: BIEN SORA, SIGUEME…-dijo comenzando a caminar-MI NOMBRE ES KARKAT VANTAS-dijo mientras caminaba.

Sora lo sigue: Karkat…-murmura pensativa-¿Puedo llamarte Oni-chan?

Karkat: NO, NI SI QUIERA EN TUS SUEÑOS.

Sora: Esta bien Oni-chan-dijo soltando una pequeña risita mientras lo seguía.

Karkat suelta un bufido cuando lo llama así pero prefiere ignorarlo y sigue su camino junto con Sora hasta la casa de Sollux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi Querida Princesa**

**Capitulo 8: Comienzo de una Nueva Vida**

El campesino y la princesa pasaron la noche en el hogar de Sollux, ex moirail de Karkat quien por problemas con Gamzee no puede acercarse a Karkat cuando el Makara está cerca, pero aun así eso no le impide visitar de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo.

Sollux: Y diime KK, ¿cuál e2 la razón por la cual venii2te con una alta 2angre a mii humilde hogar?-dice mientras hace emparedados de pan de york.

Karkat: HE DECIDIDO DEJAR MI HOGAR Y HACER UNA NUEVA VIDA…-dijo sentado en la mesa mirando a Sollux-AUN NOSE QUE HACER, NI SI QUIERA SE SI PODEMOS QUEDARNOS CONTIGO-dijo preocupado.

Sollux: ¿De qué e2ta2 hablando KK? Claro que pueden quedar2e conmigo, e2o me alegrariia mucho-dijo aun preparando los emparedados.

Karkat: ¿EN SERIO?-dijo curioso al escucharlo.

Sollux: Por 2upue2to, el tiiempo que quiieran pueden viiviir aquí-dijo terminando de preparar los emparedados y darle uno a Karkat.

Karkat toma su emparedado: MUCHAS GRACIAS SOLLUX-dijo dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

Sollux se sienta al lado de Karkat en otra silla: Y diime, exactamente ¿por qué quiiere2 dejar tu hogar y dejar a tu2 compañero2?-dijo dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

Karkat suelta un suspiro triste: GAMZEE Y TEREZI TIENEN UNA RELACIÓN DE MATESPRIT, Y SIENTO QUE SOY UN ESTORBO PARA ELLOS-dijo dejando de comer mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapan de sus ojos.

Sollux: Ya veo…-dijo dejando su emparedado en un plato y en la mesa para abrazar a Karkat-Todo e2tara biien, no llore2 KK, adema2 Terezii y Gamzee van a e2tar muy preocupado2 por tii… Y… ¿qué piien2a2 hacer al re2pecto?-dijo mientras lo consolaba.

Karkat: NO LOSE, PERO PROMETEME QUE SI VIENEN A PREGUNTARTE DILES QUE NO SABES NADA Y ACTUA COMO SI JAMAS ME HUBIESES VISTO DESPUÉS DE AQUELLOS PROBLEMAS CON GAMZEE-dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Sollux: Te lo prometo KK-dijo dejando de abrazarlo para quitarle las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro-termiina tu emparedado y deja de pen2ar en ello-dijo con una sonrisa.

Karkat asiente y sigue comiendo su emparedado mientras Sollux también lo hace. Sora sale de una de las habitaciones bostezando, había dormido bastante bien y al ver a Karkat y a Sollux comiendo les saluda.

Sora: Buenos días-dijo tallándose los ojos.

Sollux: Bueno2 diia2 pequeña-dijo sonriente mientras come.

Karkat no la saluda por tener la boca llena y rueda los ojos, Sora se acerca a ellos.

Sora: ¿Qué están comiendo?-pregunta curiosa y hambrienta.

Sollux: Son emparedado2 de pan de york, ¿quiiere2?-dijo tomando el tercero que hizo y ofreciéndoselos.

Sora asiente babeando por el emparedado y lo toma para después devorarlo por completo, Eridan mientras la tenía en aquella jaula casi no la alimentaba.

Sollux: Que glotona-dijo riendo un poco-¿Cómo te llama2? Anoche no tuve oportuniidad de preguntártelo.

Sora lo mira y espera a terminarse el bocado: Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Kuro

Sollux: Un gu2to 2ora, el miio e2 2ollux Captor, e2toy a tu2 ordene2 alteza-dijo esto último a modo de broma.

Sora ríe por lo que hace Sollux y sonríe, Sollux le revuelve el cabello y termina de comerse el emparedado, Karkat los había estado observando y solo bufa desviando la mirada mientras come su comida, Sora se termina su emparedado y se acerca a Karkat.

Sora: Oni-chan, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunta curiosa.

Karkat: SI, SI DORMI COMO UN REY-dijo sarcástico en lo último.

Sora sonríe: Me alegra, yo también dormí bien-dijo mirando a Karkat, que al parecer este la ignoraba, ella desvía la mirada hacia el emparedado de Karkat y se lo quita para después devorarlo.

Karkat: ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!-dijo al mirar que su emparedado ya no estaba y mirar a Sora quien se lo estaba comiendo-¡ESO ES MIO! ¡¿PORQUE TE LO COMES?!

Sora: Tenía mucha hambre… Lo siento-dijo apenada por haberse comido el emparedado de Karkat.

Karkat suspira: OLVIDALO…-dijo levantándose y se aleja.

Sora lo sigue con la mirada hasta que Sollux le pone una mano en su hombro llamando la atención de la princesa.

Sollux: No lo haga2 enojar, el no e2ta biien-dijo intentando hacerla comprender el estado de Karkat.

Sora asiente y recuerda cuando observo a Karkat llorando cuando lo encontró y se pone algo triste, por lo cual decide no molestarlo. Karkat se encontraba recargado en la pared cerca de la ventana mirando el paisaje de a fuera, Sollux vivía algo retirado de los demás trolls desde que tuvo bastantes problemas con sus compañeros.

Sollux se acerca a Karkat: Boniita vii2ta ¿no?

Karkat: ESCOGISTE UN BUEN LUGAR EN DONDE VIVIR SOLLUX… EL PAISAJE ES MUY HERMOSO…-dijo sin mirarlo.

Sollux: 2ii, 2iiempre que me 2iiento no2talgiico, 2algo de la ca2a y me dediico a ob2ervar el paii2aje.

Karkat: NOSTALGIA… UNA MELANCOLICA NOSTALGIA…-dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Sollux eleva sus hombros y se recarga en el marco de la ventana observando el paisaje haciendo que Karkat lo mirase curioso.

Karkat: ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAS CAPTOR?

Sollux: …¿Qué piien2a2 hacer con tu vida Vanta2?-dijo sin mirarlo-¿aun tiiene2 e2e 2ueño?

Karkat baja la mirada pensativo: VOY A DEJARLO SOLLUX… CUANDO DEJE MI HOGAR, DEJE MIS SUEÑOS…

Sollux se sorprende y voltea a mirarlo algo brusco como si fuese una muy mala noticia, para luego tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo.

Sollux: ¡¿A2ii lo va2 a dejar?! ¡¿Te va2 a rendiir?!-dijo preocupado y decepcionado.

Karkat aparta a Sollux: ¡NO ES RENDICION!-dijo mirándolo serio-ES UNA DECISIÓN QUE TOME POR MI PROPIO BIEN… ACEPTALO SOLLUX, YO NUNCA VOY A PODER SER CABALLERO Y MUCHO MENOS AHORA QUE DEJE MI HOGAR…

Sollux: No diiga2 co2a2 ab2urda2 KK…

Karkat: SOLLUX… CUANDO DEJE MI HOGAR, DEJE MI SUEÑO, TEREZI SE CONVERTIRA EN CABALLERO… Y… Y…-dijo sin saber cómo terminar la oración.

Sollux: ¿Y tu 2eriia2 2u e2cudero?... O ¿la acompañariia2 en aventura2 2iiendo un caballero?

Karkat se queda pensando pero niega: Y YO DEJARE EL MIO, ELLA TUVO UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y AL PARECER YO JAMAS TENDRE UNA…

Sollux: Pero KK…

Karkat: SOLLUX… NO QUIERO HABLAR MÁS SOBRE ESO, TENDRE UNA VIDA NORMAL Y ME DEDICARE A CULTIVAR Y A CRIAR ANIMALES PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR-dijo decidido a hacerlo-TRAJE A UNA NIÑA Y TENGO QUE MANTENERLA Y A TI TAMBIEN.

Sollux: Peor no nece2iito que me mantenga2…

Karkat: ES AGRADECIMIENTO POR HABERNOS DEJADO VIVIR EN TU CASA Y NOS AHORRAREMOS DINERO CON ESO.

Sollux suelta un suspiro: Biien…-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Voy a apoyarte en cualquier decii2iion que tome2-dice poniendo una media sonrisa.

Karkat sonríe un poco: GRACIAS SOLLUX…-dijo dándole un rápido abrazo para retirarse.

Sollux lo sigue con la mirada hasta que Sora entra a la habitación y jala un poco su camisa para llamar la atención de Captor.

Sora: ¿Qué pasa con Oni-chan?

Sollux voltea a mirarla: ¿Te refiiere2 a KK? Él va a e2tar biien pronto…

Sora: Me alegra escuchar eso pero… ¿Porqué se ve depresivo?-pregunta curiosa.

Sollux: E2 porque no puede cumpliir 2u 2ueño.

Sora: ¿Y cuál es su sueño?-dijo a un insistente en saber más.

Sollux: Quiiere 2er caballero pero no puede porque e2 un mutante…

Sora: Ya veo…-dijo poniéndose algo triste.

Sora y Sollux se miran para luego mirar a Karkat quien estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana observando nuevamente el paisaje.


End file.
